legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver prologue
Plot Newly transformed, Kain´s firstborn Lieutenant comes to show his gift to the Council. Surprised, Kain observes Raziel´s newly gained wings and tears them down, incapacitating him. For this treachery of evolving before his master, Raziel was damned to be thrown into the Abyss by his brothers Dumah and Turel. Burning in its bowels as water is toxic to a vampire, Raziel´s body dissolves and its remains sink to the bottom of the Abyss. After almost a millennium of torment, Raziel hears a voice which awakens him to a new plane of existence. Surprised at his apparent survival, Raziel observes his appearance changed and covers his missing jaw with his cowl. The Elder God explains the Wheel of Fate to Raziel - how vampires defy its cleansing nature and that all souls must go through it in order to be reborn. The Elder God offers a chance for a revenge and Raziel, given no choice, accepts to become his soul reaver. Raziel´s first goal is to escape the Underworld and return to the world of living. With Elder´s aid, he discovers a planar portal which can lead to many places but the gates on the other end must be activated as well. In the next room Raziel realizes he completely lost his lust for blood and the Elder God explains he was transformed into a reaver souls. In order to replenish his health, he now must devour the souls of his enemies. After absorbing the souls from the soul dispenser, Raziel climbs the valley and the Elder notifies him that even his wings are tattered, he can still use them for gliding. In a large room with four pillars beyon the canyon, Raziel finds strange creatures preying on the lost souls. The Elder explains that if these souls are consumed by the Sluagh, they are forever lost and cannot enter the Wheel of Fate. After defeating the Sluagh, Raziel finally escapes the Underworld and finds his first planar portal in the small canyon with pillar structure in the middle. The Elder explains that he can abandon his physical body anytime, however in order to manifest in the material realm, he needs to be at full health and use a portal. Raziel shifts and manifests in the material realm after all those years. He finds that his health is constantly being depleted and if he waits too long before feeding, he will be sent back to the spectral realm. The touch of a water is still dangerous to him as he retains his vampiric weakness so Raziel jumps over the pool of water in the tunnel and enters a large chamber with a pool and a ray of light. Noticing hideous creaturs, Raziel questions their nature. The Elder exclaims Raziel spent a long time among the dead and that those are in fact Dumahim, children of his brother. Shocked at their appearance and feral behaviour, Raziel engages them in combat and utilizes his knowledge on how to kill a vampire. He kills them by throwing in the water and the rays of light and devours their souls. As the exit from the room is too high for him to reach, Raziel moves a stone block and uses it to get to the higher floor with a tunnel that leads him to the Sanctuary. Walkthrough Conclusions Notes Gallery SR1-Intro-001.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-002.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-003.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-004.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-005.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-006.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-007.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-008.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-009.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-010.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-011.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-012.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-013.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-014.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-015.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-016.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-017.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-018.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-019.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-020.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-021.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-022.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-023.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-024.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-025.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-026.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-027.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-028.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-029.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-030.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-031.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-032.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-033.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-034.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-035.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-036.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-037.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-038.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-039.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-040.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-041.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-042.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-043.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-044.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-045.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-046.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-047.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-048.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-049.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-050.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-051.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-052.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-053.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-054.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-055.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-056.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-057.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-058.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-059.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-060.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-061.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-062.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-063.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-064.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-065.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-066.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-067.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-068.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-069.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-070.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-071.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-072.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-073.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-074.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-075.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-076.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-077.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-078.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-079.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-080.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-081.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-082.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-083.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-084.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-085.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-086.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-087.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-088.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-089.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-090.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-091.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-092.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-093.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-094.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-095.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-096.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-097.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-098.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-099.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-100.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-101.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-102.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-103.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-104.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-105.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-106.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-107.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-108.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-109.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-110.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-111.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-112.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-113.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-114.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-115.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-116.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-117.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-118.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-119.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-120.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-121.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-122.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-123.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-124.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-125.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-126.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-127.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-128.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-129.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-130.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-131.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-132.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-133.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-134.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-135.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-136.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-137.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-138.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-139.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-140.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-141.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-142.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-143.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-144.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-145.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-146.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-147.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-148.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-149.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-150.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-151.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-152.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-153.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-154.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-155.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-156.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-157.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-158.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-159.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-160.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-161.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-162.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-163.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-164.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-165.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-166.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-167.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-168.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-169.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-170.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-171.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-172.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-173.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-174.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-175.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-176.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-177.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-178.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-179.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-180.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-181.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-182.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-183.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-184.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-185.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-186.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-187.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-188.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-189.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-190.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-191.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-192.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-193.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-194.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-195.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-196.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-197.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-198.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-199.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-200.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-201.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-202.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-203.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-204.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-205.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-206.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-207.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-208.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-209.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-210.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-211.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-212.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-213.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-214.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-215.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-216.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-217.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-218.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-219.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-220.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-221.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-222.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-223.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-224.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-225.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-226.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-227.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-228.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-229.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-230.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-231.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-232.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-233.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-234.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-235.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-236.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-237.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-238.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-239.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-240.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-241.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-242.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-243.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-244.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-245.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-246.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-247.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-248.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-249.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-250.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-251.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-252.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-253.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-254.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-255.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-256.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-257.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-258.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-259.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-260.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-261.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-262.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-263.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-264.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-265.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-266.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-267.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-268.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-269.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-270.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-271.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-272.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-273.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-274.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-275.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-276.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-277.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-278.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-279.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-280.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-281.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-282.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-283.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-284.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-285.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-286.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-287.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-288.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-289.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-290.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-291.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-292.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-293.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-294.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-295.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-296.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-297.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-298.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-299.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-300.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-301.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-302.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-303.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-304.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-305.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-306.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-307.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-308.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-309.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-310.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-311.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-312.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-313.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-314.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-315.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-316.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-317.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-318.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-319.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-320.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-321.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-322.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-323.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-324.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-325.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-326.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-327.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-328.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-329.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-330.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-331.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-332.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-333.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-334.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-335.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-336.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-337.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-338.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-339.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-340.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-341.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-342.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-343.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-344.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-345.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-346.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-347.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-348.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-349.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-350.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-351.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-352.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-353.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-354.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-355.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-356.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-357.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-358.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-359.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-360.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-361.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-362.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-363.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-364.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-365.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-366.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-367.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-368.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-369.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-370.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-371.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-372.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-373.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-374.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-375.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-376.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-377.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-378.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-379.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-380.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-381.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Intro-382.png|Cutscene: Introduction SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-001.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-002.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-003.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-004.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-005.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-006.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-007.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-008.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-009.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-010.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-011.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-012.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-013.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-014.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-015.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-016.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-017.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-018.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-019.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-020.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-021.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-022.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-023.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-024.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-025.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-026.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-027.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-028.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-029.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-A-Intro-030.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (intro) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-B-WarpGates-001.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (warp gates) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-B-WarpGates-002.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (warp gates) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-B-WarpGates-003.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (warp gates) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-B-WarpGates-004.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (warp gates) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-B-WarpGates-005.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (warp gates) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-B-WarpGates-006.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (warp gates) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-001.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-002.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-003.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-004.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-005.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-006.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-007.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-008.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-009.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-010.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-011.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-012.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-013.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-014.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-015.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-016.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-017.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-018.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-019.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-020.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-021.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-022.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-023.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-024.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-025.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-026.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-027.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-028.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-029.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-030.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-031.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-032.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-033.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-034.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-035.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-036.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-037.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-038.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-039.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-C-SoulDevouring-040.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (soul devouring) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-D-Gliding-001.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (gliding) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-D-Gliding-002.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (gliding) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-D-Gliding-003.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (gliding) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-D-Gliding-004.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (gliding) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-D-Gliding-005.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (gliding) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-D-Gliding-006.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (gliding) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-D-Gliding-007.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (gliding) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-D-Gliding-008.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (gliding) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-D-Gliding-009.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (gliding) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-D-Gliding-010.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (gliding) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-E-Sluagh-001.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Sluagh) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-E-Sluagh-002.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Sluagh) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-E-Sluagh-003.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Sluagh) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-E-Sluagh-004.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Sluagh) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-E-Sluagh-005.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Sluagh) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-E-Sluagh-006.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Sluagh) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-001.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-002.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-003.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-004.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-005.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-006.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-007.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-008.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-009.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-010.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-011.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-012.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-013.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-014.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-015.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-016.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-017.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-018.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-019.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-020.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-021.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-022.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-023.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-024.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-025.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-026.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-027.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-028.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-029.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-030.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-031.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-032.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-033.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-034.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-035.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-036.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-037.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-F-PlanarPortals-038.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (planar portals) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-001.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-002.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-003.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-004.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-005.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-006.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-007.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-008.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-009.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-010.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-011.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-012.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-013.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-014.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-015.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-016.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-017.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-018.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-019.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-020.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-021.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-G-Water-022.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (water) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-001.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-002.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-003.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-004.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-005.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-006.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-007.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-008.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-009.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-010.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-011.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-012.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-013.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-014.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-015.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-016.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-017.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-018.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-019.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-020.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-021.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-022.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-023.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-024.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-025.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-026.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-027.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-028.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-029.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-030.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-031.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-032.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-033.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-034.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-035.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-036.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-037.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-038.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-039.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-040.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-041.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-042.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-043.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-044.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-045.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-046.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-047.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-1-H-Dumahim-048.png|Cutscene: The Underworld (Dumahim) See also *the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] *The Raising of the lieutenants *Raziel's execution *The Sanctuary of the Clans *The Abyss *The Underworld (Soul Reaver) * Prologue script at Nosgothic Realm References To the End ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' comic |title = Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver chapters |current = Chapter 1: Prologue |after = Underworld (chapter)}} Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Soul Reaver Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver